en tu lugar
by takarylove
Summary: mimi esta en el cuerpo de matt, matt en el cuerpo de mimi como se las arreglaran para que nadie lo note ? estar en sus zapatos no es tan facil como parecia
1. Chapter 1

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen ,son obra del talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Hola a todos de nuevo takarylove con uno de sus fics algo locos bueno espero sea de su agrado es un mimato mas que nada ,amo escribir de esta parejita tan kawaii por que siempre me dan buenas ideas ,en este fic abra cambios de cuerpo entre Mimi y Matt. Como se las arreglaran para pasar desapercibidos? Eso ni yo lo se ,entonces vamos a ver que resulta de todo esto ,lo que si es que me he divertí mucho escribiendo este fic que apenas va empezando

**EN TU LUGAR**

_Mimi Tachikawa:_

Es curioso como empiezan las cosas, pero a veces las cosas simplemente pasan y es todo...mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 17 y soy como cualquier chica de mi edad...me gustan los chicos lindos, pasarme horas en los centros comerciales con mis mejores amiga, comer cosas deliciosas, pasar horas hablando por teléfono. En fin …todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas....claro que a veces tengo mis desplantes de chica mimada ..Pero ¿pueden culparme? soy hija única

¿Como les explico?... todo comenzó una calurosa tarde de agosto ..aun verano lo se..que calor hacia, ese dia...me tope con el odioso de Matt Ishida ..Lindo por cierto pero odioso, a el lo conozco hace mucho por el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo bien podría ser un buen amigo pero no es así ....nos miramos fijamente.....y como por arte de magia......

Comenzamos a discutir...como casi todas las veces que hablaba con el ..El decía que no conocía la razón por la cual seguía hablándome repitió frases como "eres una chiquilla engreída"o "eres odiosa" a lo que yo respondí con....

_matt Ishida:_

con un golpe tan duro que dejó su mano macada en mi cara

pueden creerlo? muchas veces e dicho que esta completamente loca ...y hoy no me quedó duda de ello...creo que esta trastornada ...si solo se enojo por que le dije que era una engreída por no querer disculparse por golpearme con su bolso en la cabeza ..y decirme pervertido cuando la tome de la cintura para que no cayera a un charco después de tropezarse conmigo ...para lo que agradece ...es una salvaje...pero ese no es problema el verdadero problema es que ....

ambos:

Creo que ahora estoy en sus zapatos !

Bueno todo comenzó una tarde de agosto ,Mimi y matt se encontraron de una forma muy peculiar como siempre ,chocaron y para evitar que cayera matt le sostuvo por la cintura cosa que a mimi no se le hizo mucha gracia ..Por lo que termino dándole con su bolsa en la cabeza y llamándole pervertido

de ahí se soltó una acalorada discusión entre Mimi y matt de esas discusiones a las que ya nos tienen sumamente acostumbrados ,a manera de huir mimi se metió a una tienda de antigüedades donde matt la siguió por supuesto,no quería dejar esa discusión para otro día

-te refieres a que yo soy un insensible..podrías explicarme como pase de ser un exagerado y sentimental a ser un insensible -dijo matt

-pues como lo oyes estas loco de remate no te me acerques mas-dijo mimi

-yo me acerco a quien quiera cuando yo quiera-dijo matt

en esos momentos en empleado de la tienda se acerco

-veo que tienen problemas de pareja

-de ninguna forma ..yo no seria novia de este psicótico por nada del mundo-dijo mimi

-igual digo, quien querría estar con ella ...esta loca y alucina-dijo matt

entonces tengo lo que necesitan justamente -dijo el empleado

-si y que es?-dijeron matt y mimi al mismo tiempo

-esto-dijo el empleado sacando dos dijes en forma de estrella

-y eso que es -dijo matt

-son dijes especiales ....si se los ponen ...se evitaran ...-dijo el empleado

-algo asi como un repelente de mimi-dijo matt

-no más bien como un repelente de gusanos pervertidos-dijo mimi enojada

-digamos que algo por el estilo yo lo definiría mas como imanes de polos iguales -dijo el empleado riendo de una manera misteriosa

-se los llevan o no?-dijo el empleado

-si por favor!!kiero cuatro -dijo matt

-que sean solo dos...yo los pago animal con tal de no volver a encontrarte-dijo mimi mirando a matt furiosa después le pagó al empleado y jaló a matt fuera de la tienda

-un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-dijo el empleado mientras los veía salir

-que extraños chicos juraría que eran novios-dijo el empleado

al salirde la tienda mimi le entrego su dije a matt

-toma espero lo uses por que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida-dijo mimi

-ten por seguro que no me lo quito-dijo matt

así ambos se pusieron los dijes y caminaron en direcciones opuestas

mimi iba viendo el dije

-es bonito..increíble que sirva para alejarlo ,pero en fin ...si funciona vale la pena-se dijo

"como decearia que el supiera lo que se siente ser yo"dijo mimi para si

a unos metros en dirección contraria matt se encontraba pensando exactamente lo mismo

"como quisiera que supiera lo que es ser yo-dijo matt

en esos momentos y al mismo tiempo a ambos se les cayó el dije y antes de poder atraparlo el dije se rompió en mil pedazos.....dejando solo un destello leve pero que logro segar a ambos por unos instantes y dejándolos inconscientes ....

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mimi abrio los ojos ,se encontraba tirada en la acera ..y varias personas la rodeaban

-estas bien muchacho?-dijo una señora

-muchacho?-dijo mimi sorprendida

-parece que el pobrecillo esta algo desorientado-dijo la misma dama

mimi se incorporo mirando a todos lados y las personas a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo

de pronto de entre la multitud de gente una figura corrió hacia ella pero ella casi se desmaya al verse a si misma aproximarse a ella...

-pero que demonios pasa aquí-exclamo

antes de decir cualquier cosa la mimi que veía frente a ella la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo junto con ella

ella atónita no podía creerlo estaba viéndose a sí misma

-pero quien eres tu?!!!!!!!-dijo mimi mientras seguía corriendo

-cállate!!!Tachikawa ¡!!Deja de gritar como loca..quieres que nos descubran idiota –dijo la mimi frente a ella

Pero mimi conoció al instante ese lenguaje tan agresivo

-matt????matt?esto no puede ser cierto....que haces en mi cuerpo pervertido? ...como entraste tu...tu...a mi cuerpo?-dijo mimi

-si supiera las respuestas a esas preguntas crees que estaria corriendo contigo?-dijo matt quien se encontraba ahora en el cuerpo de mimi

despues de correr como locos un buen rato ambos se detuvieron cerca de la fuente del parque

-eso quiere decir que si tu estas en mi cuerpo..yo...yo...yo..estoy en el tuyo..-dijo mimi volteándose a ver las manos y asomándose a la fuente para poder apreciar que el reflejo en el agua era efectivamente el rostro de matt

-es verdad estoy en tu cuerpo…que horror!!!!!buah!!!-dijo mimi echándose a llorar...

-callate de una buena vez-dijo matt

-pero que esta pasando!!!!yo no soy tu!!!yo soy mimi tachikawa...dame mi cuerpo!!dame mi cuerpo!!!! Dame mi cuerpo!!!-dijo mimi sacudiendo a matt

-crees que es bonito estar en tu cuerpo?-dijo matt

mimi seguia llorando sin parar sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando ...y matt preocupado se movia de un lado a otro pensativo en el cuerpo de mimi

-no camines asi con mi cuerpo..haces que luzca tan masculina –dijo mimi que estaba sentada en la fuente con el cuerpo de matt

-pues deja de cruzar la pierna de esa forma eso es de chicas-dijo matt

-estoy segura que es tu culpa-dijo mimi

-deja de echar culpas y mejor ayúdame a pensar que aremos –dijo matt

-eres un animal ¡!!quiero mi cuerpo-dijo mimi

-yo no! No seas idiota claro que yo también quiero mi cuerpo-dijo matt

-eres un estúpido Ishida –dijo mimi

-cállate y escucha...tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo correcto? Así que mientras arreglamos esto solo es cuestión de que actuemos como siempre actuamos nosotros no es difícil o sí?-dijo matt

-creo que es buena idea-dijo mimi

-entonces eso servirá para no levantar sospechas –dijo matt

-propongo que vallamos con el idiota de la tienda de antigüedades y le exijamos que nos devuelva a la normalidad..ambos sabemos que la culpa la tienen esos extraños dijes que nos vendió-dijo mimi

-cierto....pero...el mío ..se rompió...-dijo matt

-el mío también-dijo mimi

-crees..que eso tenga algo que ver en esto?-dijo matt

-no lo se ....pero quiero partirle la cara a ese tipo de la tienda –dijo mimi

asi fue como mimi y matt o era matt y mimi bueno como sea se encaminaron a la tienda de antigüedades

-como demonios caminan las chicas con tacones?-dijo matt

-tenias que ponerte una playera negra hoy? Me estoy cociendo que no sabes que es verano -dijo mimi

-por lo menos traigo algo no como tu una minifalda tan corta y una blusa que no cubre casi nada-dijo matt

-te molesta-dijo mimi

-no creas que por ti...si no por mi ya sabes-dijo matt sonrojándose un poco en el cuerpo de mimi

-a bueno crei que te molestaba que me anduviera luciendo por ahí..Bueno digo al cabo es mi cuerpo..bueno por ahora tu cuerpo-dijo mimi

mas para su desgracia al llegar a la tienda se percataron de que ya estaba cerrado

-no puede ser que vamos a ser, es el fin del mundo!!!!-dijo mimi sentándose e la acera a llorar desconsolada cosa que se miraba muy extraña(matt llorando)....


	2. Chapter 2

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad ya que pertenecen al talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Totalmente destrozada Mimi seguía llorando por montones

-vamos Mimi...ya verás que arreglamos esto-dijo Matt tratándola de consolar

- ¿cómo es que estas tan seguro idiota? ¿Acaso sabes cómo?-dijo Mimi enojada

-pues no pero dudo que las cosas se arreglen solo lloriqueando como chica-

-que esperabas… si no lo has notado soy una chica pedazo de idiota-decía Mimi

Justo en esos momentos se acercaron a ellos un grupo de chicos que no se miraban nada amables.

-¿ya vieron chicos? !Un chico llorando! –gritó uno de los buscapleitos.

-¿Qué?, te acaba de cortar tu noviecita-agregó otro

-por cierto, está muy linda tu amiguita- dijo otro mientras sonreía acercándose.

Matt inmediatamente se iba lanzar sobre de ellos pero recordó que en el cuerpo de Mimi no lograría gran cosa.

-cállense tarados-les retó Mimi poniéndose de pie.

-¿pero qué haces?-le murmuro Matt por lo bajo.

-trato de poner las cosas en claro, además detesto a los chicos como ellos -dijo Mimi enojada.

-huy huy huy...el llorón quiere pelear con nosotros –dijo uno de los chicos

-vamos rubio a ver que tienes-otro

-no lo hagas –le susurró Matt

En esos momentos unos de los chicos se abalanzó contra Mimi, pero por instinto Matt corrió y le dio un puñetazo tan duro como pudo al sujeto. Tal vez el cuerpo de Mimi no era tan fuerte, pero tenía que admitir que no era una chica frágil y débil .Matt golpeó a otro de los tipos y el tercero prefirió no averiguar lo que Matt tenía para él así que mejor salió huyendo del lugar.

-gracias Matt-

-no hay de qué…los tipos se lo merecían… –dijo Matt

-no sabía que podía ser tan fuerte-decía sonriente Mimi

-ni yo; pero supuse que si me dolía tanto cuando me golpeabas había algo de potencial en ti. En fin…creo que no queda más remedio que irnos a casa ya ¿no?-dijo Matt

-si tienes razón –

así ambos se separaron y a medio camino salieron corriendo de vuelta para encontrarse de frente

-matt no puedo ir a casa así-dijo mimi

-pues yo menos-dijo matt

-es al revés tu vas a mi casa y yo a la tuya –dijo mimi

-crees que alguien lo note?-dijo matt

-para sobrevivir a mi casa solo recuerda esto..todo lo que cocina mi madre te fascina...si no quieres hacer algo di que te sientes mal...ya sabes ...-dijo mimi

-bueno tu odias a medio mundo..tu haces la cena...-dijo matt

-yo?pero si yo...no...-dijo mimi

-sabes algo ...no te preocupes ...pediré permiso a tus padres voy corriendo a mi casa preparo la cena y mi padre jamás sospechara-dijo matt

-esto me preocupa matt todos sospecharan-dijo mimi

despues de esto los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas o mas bien a las respectivas casa de sus respectivos cuerpos

mimi en el cuerpo de matt a casa del rubio y matt en el cuerpo de mimi a la casa de la castaña

como les decia ...mimi y matt estaban en un buen embrollo como demonios arian para que nadie..absolutamente nadie sospechara de la situacion en la que se encontraban ..pues bien...cuando matt en el cuerpo de mimi llego a su casa sucedio mas o menos asi:

tocoo el timbre de su casa bueno en este caso mas bien era matt

la madre de mimi abrio la puerta

-princesa estas bien mira nada mas como vienes estas toda percudida-dijo la madre de mimi

-estoy bien sra tachikawa-dijo matt

-sra tachikawa????pero princesa-dijo la madre de mimi angustiada y a punto de desmayarse

-ohh lo siento madre!!!-exclamó matt tratando de remediar la situación y sosteniéndola

el padre de mimi se acerco

-que le pasa a tu madre princesa-

-nada padre...esta algo..-dijo matt

-padre??ya no soy mas tu papito .ni tu papi-dijo el Sr. Tachikawa igual de confundido que la Sra. Tachikawa

"oh por dios que ago..Que ago.. "pensó matt

-no me siento muy bien papi-dijo matt fingiendo

-entiendo preciosa ..no te angusties-dijo su padre

-voy a mi cuarto-dijo matt subiendo las escaleras rápidamente

-supongo que la ridicula puerta color rosado es la de la habitacion de mimi-dijo matt entrando y efectivamente ese era el cuarto de mimi lleno de peluches...adornos...

-para vomitar-dijo matt mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-princesa no bajas a cenar?-grito su madre

-no no tengo hambre contesto matt preocupado

"la cena !!!yo preparo la cena en casa hoy!!.....mi padre...t.k estaba de visita..que ago que ago" pensoo matt

rapidamente bajo las escaleras y corrio a la puerta

-papi...regreso pronto es que me invitaron a cenar-dijo matt

-quien preciosa-dijo su padre

-ahhh aahh,,,,,matt..matt Ishida-contesto matt

-matt ishida..el matt que aborreces..-dijo su madre

-ehh si ese-dijo matt saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí

durante ese tiempo las cosas para mimi no habían estado tan fáciles

cuando llego a casa de matt no había nadie ...metió su mano en el pantalon y saco la llave..

-pero que asco..esta todo tan sucio aqui-dijo mimi

se sento en un sofa y estaba a punto de llorar cuando escucho la cerradra de la puerta

"por dios por dios ..que ago ,vamos mimi actua normal "

pero quien diablos anda ahi-dijo mimi tratando de imitar a matt

-calma matt solo soy yo -dijo t.k quien venia con kary

-hola kari -saludo mimi muy emocionada

por lo que t,k y kary quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanta energía en matt ...mimi se puso seria y por mas que trato no pudo evitarlo

-pero que suéter mas bonito!!!!!-grito y se acerco a kari para poder tocar el suéter rosado que kari traía

-matt te sientes bien?-dijo t.k sorprendido

-ohh si....-dijo mimi alejandose un poco

-ves te dije k mi sueter era lindo asta a matt le gustó-dijo kari

no lejos de ahi mimi o mas bien dicho matt corria en dirccion a su casa

y se encontro con sora y tai en el camino

-hola chikos!!!-exclamo agitada

-mimi el viernes hay una barata en el centro comercial vamos-dijo sora emocionada

-claro que no!!no tengo tiempo adios!!!!-dijo matt saliendo corriendo de ahi

-esa era mimi?-dijo tai sorprendido

-creo que ...si..y a la vez no... mimi jamas rechaza una ida al centro comercial algo le pasa -dijo sora

-ya lo creo-dijo tai

Matt alcanzo a llegar desesperado a su casa donde estaban kari, t.k y mimi dentro de su cuerpo

-hola-exclamo matt

no se pero t.k y kari se sorprendieron mucho cuando mimi se acerco a matt y le dijo

-estas bien-

-ya no quiero ocultarlo mas!!!!-dijo mimi desesperada

-que no quieres ocultar matt-dijo t.k

"es una tonta" pensoo matt ,se desespero tanto de que mimi dijera la verdad que grito dentro del cuerpo de mimi

-matt y yo somos novios!!!!!!!- (fue lo únicoque se le ocurrió)

-queeeee???-exclamaron t.k ,kari,y mimi(en el cuerpo de matt) al mismo tiempo

-si..yo y matt somos novios ,,justamente hoy empezamos nuestra relación..-dijo matt nervioso

-yo no puedo creerlo-dijo t.k

-ni yo-dijo kari

-si..todo paso tan rapido..nos vimos...y –dijommatt (tomando a mimi del brazo ) antes de ser interrumpido por mimi

-con que somos novios.....ahhh si...seras una novia maravillosa-dijo mimi

-callate y mejor preparemos la cena-dijo matt en el cuerpo de mimi

-tu no me mandas-dijo mimi en el cuerpo de matt

-querido novio quisieras hablar conmigo en la cocina-dijo matt en el cuerpo de mimi

-no no quiero-dijo mimi cruzada de brazos en el cuerpo de matt

-en verdad seria bueno que vinieras a hablar conmigo-dijo matt jalándola a la cocina

(raro pues fue ver a mimi jalando a matt a la cocina)

-no crees que se comportan..como decirlo..algo extraño -dijo t.k

-supongo...pero ya es bastante raro verlos de novios-dijo kari

-tienes razón

mientras en la cocina

-por que hiciste eso matt fue muy estúpido de tu parte-dijo mimi

-no es estúpido fue la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir...así será mucho mas sencillo-dijo matt

-mas sencillo?-dijo Mimi

-justificar que estemos tanto tiempo juntos-dijo matt

-a mi sigue pareciéndome estúpido matt-dijo mimi

-bueno genio se te ocurre una mejor idea?-dijo matt

-no!! pero fingir que somos novios no me parece una buena opción

-cállate ,es la única opción o prefieres andar divulgando por ahí que estoy en el cuerpo de un chica-dijo matt

en esos momentos t.k se asomó a la cocina

mimi volteo y vio a t.k con cara de desconcertado

-no es lo que crees.....somos novios -dijo mimi

matt aterrorizado simplemente besó a mimi apasionadamentepor lo que mimi se quedo toda sorprendida

-yo solo venia a decirte que cenaré en casa de kari..no hay nada de malo en que sean novios-dijo t.k saliendo casi corriendo de ahí muy asustado

despues de que kari y t.k se fueron ..matt y mimi quedaron solos en la cocina....

-espero comprendas mimi pero no tenia alternativa..ser novios es el mejor pretexto para pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie sospeche nuestra condicion-dijo matt

-eso lo se..pero ..entonces significa que lo de hace rato...el beso...eso fue...solo una mentira-dijo mimi

-que esperabas ..necesitaba algo para distraer la atencion de t.k-dijo matt

-eres un estupido matt-dijo mimi llorando y se fue de la cocina

pero antes de que pudiera salir el padre de matt estaba entrando por la puerta

-hijo estas bien?-dijo el sr Ishida

-que?-dijo mimi que por un momento habia olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de matt

-no es nada-dijo mimi

-pero si estas llorando-dijo el sr

-es por que estaba picando cebolla-dijo matt saliendo de la cocina claro que su padre lo vio como mimi

-mimi tachikawa?en nuestra casa?-dijo el sr ishida viendo a matt que en este caso era mimi

-es mi novia padre-dijo Mimi molesta por tener que seguirle el juego a matt

-ya veo..es curioso pero jamas lo imagine ,crei que desde chicos se llebaban muy mal-dijo el padre de matt

"quien dijo que ya nos llevamos bien?"penso mimi mordiendose los labios

-pensabas dejar a tu novia sola cocinando ?pero que descortés hijo,no es lo que te he enseñando -dijo el sr ishida

-si que descortes matt-dijo matt riendo

-entonces tu novia se queda a cenar supongo -dijo el padre de matt

-pues ya que mas da-dijo mimi

despues de un rato la cena comenzó y a decir verdad el padre de matt estaba realmente sorprendido con el cambio de mimi y de matt ...

la cena fue bastante incomoda lo bueno fue que el padre de matt no preguntaba mucho,y fue hasta que mimi se acordó que sus padres seguro estarían muy preocupados por ella

-ahh..mimi..mimi...puedo hablar contigo-dijo mimi refiriéndose a matt en su cuerpo

-si..hay algún problema?-dijo matt

-ven acá idiota-dijo en cuanto el padre de matt se retiro a la cocina

matt inmediatamente se acerco a mimi

-matt mis padres deben estar preocupados necesito llamarles..Bueno necesitas llamarles tu..tu tienes mi cuerpo-dijo ella

-esta bien..pero no se que les voy a decir? que tal..hola mami hola papi habla el cuerpo de su hija estoy en casa de mi novio falso"que tal suena eso-dijo matt

-no seas fanfarrón déjame marcar y yo te digo que es lo que tienes que decir-dijo mimi

-pero aquí no..No seas boba mi padre descubriría todo..vamos a un teléfono publico-dijo matt

-esta bien..déjame decirle a tu papá ..digo a mi papá..ahh me revuelvo pero me entendiste no-dijo mimi

-papá..saldré con mimi un momento-dijo mimi

el sr. Ishida contestó desde la cocina que no había problema

-un placer cenar contigo papá-dijo matt

-idiota -dijo mimi dándole un codazo

matt comprendió al instante

-si le puedo llamar papá después de todo soy la novia de matt verdad? –dijo matt nervioso

-no hay problema mimi!! llámame papá si quieres ..después de todo y a lo mejor termina casándose-dijo el padre de matt riendo desde la cocina

matt y mimi se miraron

-que horror-exclamaron los dos

así salieron de la casa apresuradamente llegaron a un teléfono publico mimi marcó el numero y le paso la bocina a matt

-diles que estas conmigo..Ósea tu..No no no..Mejor no les digas eso..se preocuparían aun mas..diles que te quedaras a dormir en casa de sora que te invito a una pijamada-dijo mimi

-bueno familia Tachikawa-dijo la voz del padre de mimi

-bue...bueno-dijo matt

-princesa donde estas nos quedamos preocupados tu madre y yo por que dijiste que ibas a ver a ese mequetrefe de matt ishida (matt rechinó los dientes"con que mequetrefe"pensó)

-pues ese mequetrefe y yo somos novios –dijo matt para vengarse por lo que a mimi casi le da un ataque de pánico

-eres un idota matt-le dijo mimi

-princesa que estas diciendo –dijo el Sr. Tachikawa que se oía muy preocupado

-papi..mañana nos vemos..iré a casa de sora me invito a quedarme hoy en su casa -dijo matt

-y tu pijama –dijo el sr tachikawa

-amm…ella me prestara una–dijo matt

-esta bien. pero mañana me explicarás eso de que eres novia del vago ese-dijo el sr tachikawa

matt colgó por que eso le molesto.."vago yo?" pensó molesto

-lo hiciste todo mal estúpido!!!-dijo mimi

-anda vamos por tus pijamas..llámale a sora –dijo matt

-estas tarado o que te pasa no permitiré que vayas a casa de sora en mi cuerpo..que tal si te aprovechas de está condición ..pervertido..claro que no-dijo mimi

-no seas ingenua..llámale a sora para que te haga el favor de mentir y si llaman tus padres diga que estas con ella..te quedaras a dormir en mi casa..mientras estemos así no podemos separarnos-dijo matt


	3. Chapter 3

***digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento .**

¡!Hola a todos!! Si lo se tenía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic , pero en serio la escuela me tiene atada de manos y eso es algo que no controlo U____U pero afortunadamente pude hacer un pequeño capi esta fin de semana , espero les agrade y si yo me divierto mucho con este fic ^______^ está totalmente retorcido besos y abrazos a todos!

El teléfono de casa de Sora repiqueteó varias veces antes de que la pelirroja lo escuchara pues se había quedado algo dormida mientras veía una película de terror malísima , dejó caer el tazón de palomitas sobre la alfombra cuando se levantó bruscamente.

-¡diablos, tendré que limpiar eso! ¿Pero quién será?-dijo para sí misma.

La chica descolgó la bocina y adormilada contestó.

-bueno-

-Sora, habla Mimi; no hagas preguntas y solo escucha; necesito que me hagas un favor enorme. Acabo de decirle a mis padres que dormiré en tu casa... por si acaso llaman ¿podrías decirles que estoy contigo?-dijo Matt terminando con una risa nerviosa.

-Mimi ¿te sientes bien?, te escuchas algo tensa, me preocupas-

-¡no¡ no tengo nada ,solo necesito ese favor ¿puedes hacerlo?–le gritó Matt a través de la bocina.

-¡idiota por que le gritas!-dijo Mimi

-Mimi… ¿ese es Matt?-

-ammm…si-contestó Matt mientras sonreía nervioso a Mimi.

-¿qué te dijo?-dijo Mimi.

-¿qué haces con Matt tan tarde?...digo ¿qué haces tú con Matt?-le preguntó la pelirroja confundida

-ehh…esto…digo… ¿Cómo te explico?... él y yo estamos saliendo juntos –le dijo Matt

Sora despertó de golpe ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¡por que le dices eso!-le grito Mimi haciendo una especie de berrinche mientras movía sus manos exageradamente y daba pequeños saltos enojada. Una pareja pasaba por ahí de momento y quedaron perplejos de ver el desplante infantil de Mimi en el cuerpo de Matt.

-¿tu saliendo con Matt?, ¿pero que no saldrías con Michael mañana?-

-no,…la verdad creo que Michael es un tipo muy aburrido, además detesto su cabello –

-¡eres un tonto!-le gritó Mimi lloriqueando.

-¿Matt está bien?, suena alterado -

-si…el está bien, solo no deja de fastidiar y no deja de portarse como una niñita -esto último lo recalcó volteando a ver a Mimi groseramente

-¿vas a hacerme el favor?

-sabes que sí Mimi, pero insisto esto suena demasiado extraño tu suenas demasiado extraña -

-¿qué tiene de extraño? Mimi ha salido con mas sujetos ¿por qué no puede salir conmigo?-dijo Matt

-¿qué dices?-le dijo Sora aun mas confundida.

-idiota lo has dicho mal, es al revés –le gritó Mimi haciendo señas con los dedos

-¡ah! Digo que he salido con mas tipos ¿por qué no puedo salir con Matt?-

-Mimi suenas algo…incoherente, ¿no estas ebria?-

-¡yo nunca digo la palabra tipo!-gritó Mimi mientras le arrebataba la bocina y colgaba el teléfono bruscamente.

Sora se quedo totalmente fría ante la rarísima escena que se imaginó después de la aun más extraña llamada.

-Matt y Mimi saliendo juntos ,eso sí es algo extraño –murmuro en voz baja mientras volvía a colgar el teléfono –aun que bueno, no tiene nada de malo-la pelirroja rió un poco de forma dudosa.

"será el fin del mundo "pensó

-¿es que tu no piensas nada antes de decirlo?¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?... ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?-le gritaba Mimi a Matt.

-ehh ¡no!-dijo Matt muy despreocupado estirándose.

-eres insoportable y deja de hacer eso estas arruinado mi imagen –le gruñó Mimi

-sí y tú estúpido berrinche se vio muy masculino-

-mira, mejor dejemos esto por la paz, y dime como demonios vas a hacer para convencer a tu padre de que me quede, digo te quedes a dormir en la casa-

-eso no será necesario , hoy tendrá una reunión con los ejecutivos del canal donde trabaja , llegara tardísimo y tan cansado que ni siquiera notara que habrá una chica en mi cama… considerando que la chica seré yo-

-ya veo,! pero ni creas que dormiré en tu cama! –le gritó ella de pronto.

-si Mimi,! me emociona enormemente la idea de dormir contigo!, más bien me emociona enormemente la idea de dormir conmigo mismo –le dijo divertido - además no olvidas que tengo tu cuerpo si en verdad quisiera…-

Mimi no lo dejó terminar por qué le empujó un poco haciéndolo caer

-eres un pervertido -

-¡auch auch! ,! Tonta me he torcido el tobillo!- gritó Matt mientras se quejaba en el suelo

-Matt eres un idiota mira lo que te hice …!no! ¡mira lo que me hice por tu culpa!-

- no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a levantarme-dijo Matt

Mimi se acercó y se agachó un poco.

-anda, sube a mi espalda-dijo ella

-¿crees que me puedas llevar?-

-no lo sé; dime tu, es tu cuerpo, y además no soy tan pesada-dijo ella riendo

-que humillante es esto-le dijo Matt subiendo a su espalda

-¿a casa?-le contestó Mimi divertida

Así fue como los dos chicos llegaron de nuevo a la casa del chico .Como pudo Mimi dejó a Matt sobre el sofá y se sentó a un lado.

Luego tomó el tobillo lastimado y lo tocó con suavidad tratando de averiguar qué tan grave era el problema.

-¡auchh ten más cuidado ¡-se quejó Matt

-lo siento-

-no hay problema, si duele pero tampoco es para tanto-

Mimi se levantó del sofá y se fue de la sala unos minutos.

-está un poco hinchado pero si tomas algunos analgésicos seguro estará bien para mañana- dijo mientras le vendaba el tobillo con cuidado-aun que…es un hecho que no podre usas zapatillas de tacones altos por varios días-esto último le causó algo de gracias por que se sonrió.

-con que así luzco cuando río –dijo Matt mirándose emocionado.

-no te aria daño reír de vez en cuando –

-no te pedí tu opinión al respecto-le contestó Matt cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua.

-¡siempre eres un tonto!-le dijo ella y se levantó de nuevo del sofá.

Matt encendió el televisor y puso un programa de música rock, le detestaba tanto tener que estar en el cuerpo de Mimi .Para empezar sentarse en su lado del sofá había sido toda una odisea, por más que trató de acomodarse no lograba sentirse cómodo.

-te he hecho algo de té y he encontrado los analgésicos será mejor que los tomes de una vez –le dijo Mimi

-gra…gracias no te hubieras molestado-

-no tienes porque agradecerlo , después de todo me sentía culpable por lo del tobillo…mi tobillo-

Matt tomó los analgésicos y se quedó silencioso un rato mientras bebía el té. Mimi de igual forma permanecía silenciosa. Parecía que las energías de ambos se habían terminado entre tantas discusiones a lo largo de toda la tarde.

-deberíamos subir a dormir ahora, no quiero que mi padre vaya a llegar y nos mire aquí juntos, podría pensar otras cosas y más si sabe que te quedaras-le dijo Matt.

-está bien, anda vamos –

Mimi de nuevo ayudó a Matt a subir por las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Matt.

-qué asco de cuarto-

-sí, tu también me caes bien-le contestó Matt

-¿y bien genio , que se supone que te pondrás para dormir?-preguntó Mimi

-pues ni creas que aquí hay pijamas de chicas ,pásame una playera de aquel cajón-

-¿playera? ¿Crees que te dejare dormir en mi cuerpo con solo una playera?-

-te recuerdo que estas en mi casa, no encontraras nada parecido a una pijama rosada y con florecitas aquí, además no me pondría nada semejante a eso ni siquiera en tu cuerpo-

-te detesto Ishida-le gruñó Mimi sacando una playera roja del cajón y lanzándosela a la cara.

-eres un amor –le dijo Matt sonriéndole.

Jajaja bueno aquí le dejo por qué debo terminar una presentación para mañana. Muy probablemente tenga capi nuevo esta misma semana así que nos vemos hasta el siguiente. Se despide su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores ^___^ estaba escribiendo este capi cuando una duda aquejo mi mente retorcida… ¿alguna vez se han preguntado para quien es más divertido todo esto? Para Mimi que está en el cuerpo de Matt o para Matt que está en el cuerpo de Mimi…sinceramente creo que Matt se divierte más. Espero les agrade el pequeño capi un enorme abrazo de mi parte y gracias por su apoyo . **

-¿que no piensas voltearte para que pueda cambiarme degenerada?-

-¿degenerada? ,es mi cuerpo del que estás hablando -

-está bien; ágamos esto de la forma incomoda… –dijo Matt levantándose la blusa para dejar ver los pechos de Mimi sujetados por un brassiere de encajes blancos.

-¡contenta!-dijo Matt lanzando la blusa sobre la cama. "demonios si estuviera en mi cuerpo ahora disfrutaría mucho de la vista" pensó el chico decepcionado.

-Matt por favor deja de hacer complicada las cosas y vístete pescare un resfriado –

-¿cómo demonios se quita esto?-Matt trataba de desabrocharse inútilmente y desesperadamente el brassiere, pero por extraña razón esa tarea parecía demasiado complicada para Matt.

Mimi se acercó -cierra los ojos-le dijo

Matt obedeció y Mimi le ayudó a desabrochar la prenda y después le colocó la playera roja con cuidado.

-sabes lo raro que sería esto si alguien lo viera-dijo Matt divertido.

-y que lo digas…ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-eh…gracias…-

-creí que eras hábil quitando esta clase de prendas - le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-amm pues cuando no soy yo quien la trae puestas-le contestó Matt molesto, pero luego sonrió –apuesto que a ti te la quitaría muy fácil-

-eres un pervertido –

-vamos apuesto que seria divertido-

Mimi sacó una camisa sin mangas del cajón y unos bóxers azules.

-¿dónde está el baño?-

-por favor no seas ridícula –

-aun que no lo parezca sigo siendo una chica… ¡olvídalo!, puedo encontrarlo yo sola-le dijo saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta.

Mimi sentía que la cabeza le dolía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y no era para menos, estaba dentro del cuerpo de un chico, un chico al que detestaba, al que no le tenía absolutamente nada de confianza. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca recuperaba su cuerpo? "esto tiene que ser una pesadilla estúpida" pensó.

Tras examinar unas cuantas puertas logró encontrar el baño, se cambió tan rápido como pudo tratando de evitar verse , que horrible era encontrarse dentro Matt…definitivamente no confiaba en él.

-¡auchh, auchh! – le escuchó gritar por lo que se apresuró

-¿qué pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño?-Mimi abrió la puerta asustada.

Matt estaba en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el tobillo, la playera se le veía enorme respecto al cuerpo.

-¿qué tratabas de hacer tonto?-Mimi lo levantó en brazos y sintió sus muslos desnudos

-¡Eres un degenerado! ¿Qué pretendías?-

- es que…yo…ammm… la falda…considere que era algo incomoda para dormir- dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-¡pues no dejare que duermas solo con una playera y en ropa interior!-le gritó ella.

-¡que divertida eres!… ¿y qué aras? ¿Me pondrás un pantalón a la fuerza?-

Mimi avanzó con Matt en los brazos y se disponía a ponerlo en la cama pero un zapato de Matt le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre la alfombra quedando en una posición algo incomoda.

T.K acababa de llegar a casa y justamente entraba en la habitación para ver una escena altamente comprometedora por lo que su cara cambió a una expresión de vergüenza y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín rápidamente.

Mimi tirada en la alfombra con solo una playera de su hermano, se veían sus muslos ya que sus piernas estaban ligeramente flexionadas, estaba despeinada y agitada, Matt con una playera sin mangas y en bóxer sobre de ella.

Mimi gritó llena de pánico y Matt simplemente reía a carcajadas divertido por la expresión de la cara de T.K y de Mimi.

El pequeño rubio simplemente se apresuró a cerrar la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó apresuradamente a su cuarto.

-T.K espera, puedo explicarlo-dijo Mimi quien se levantó rápidamente-cuando recupere mi cuerpo vas a pagar por esto Ishida-le amenazó mientras salía de la habitación dejando a un Matt realmente divertido y emocionado. "esto no está nada mal…nada mal" pensó mientras se asomaba por el cuello de la playera para ver los pechos de Mimi.

-T.K…oye T.K…-Mimi entró en la habitación del rubio

-lo sé, debo tocar la puerta antes de abrir-respondió T.K

-es…digo, no es lo que tú crees, no estaba pasando nada indebido entre nosotros-

-Matt no me interesa y no tienes que darme explicaciones de cómo estabas sobre una Mimi semidesnuda en tu habitación-

-lo estas entendiendo todo mal-decía Mimi sonrojada -mira yo, digo; Mimi se lastimó el tobillo, le ofrecí quedarse aquí a dormir pero Papá no sabe ¿estamos?, yo tropecé sobre ella y fue todo-

-te creo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por explicarme Matt-

-menos mal, sabía que eres un chico bueno-Mimi lo abrazó y T.K se quedó perplejo " ¿por qué demonios Matt le estaba abrazando?"Pensó el rubio.

Minutos después…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-le dijo Matt una vez que Mimi regresó

-le di un abrazo-

-¡sabes lo gay que se escuchó todo lo que le dijiste y además lo abrasas! , los chicos no nos andamos abrasando por todo lo que sucede, una palmada en la espalda o un golpecito en el hombro hubiera estado bien pero ¿un abrazo?-

-lo siento genio, ¿que se supone que debía hacer? decirle que me estaba propasando contigo, bueno que tú te estabas propasando conmigo -

-por lo menos sabe que mi padre no debe enterarse que estas aquí-

-en fin…creo que será mejor dormir ¿no crees?...con algo de suerte en la mañana solo seremos tu y yo de nuevo-sentenció Mimi.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-Matt estaba sobre la cama viendo hacia el techo , Mimi se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

-ah ah ah, los chicos duermen en el piso; no es correcto que una señorita como yo, duerma con el vago de Matt Ishida ósea tú -dijo Matt

-¿quieres que duerma en el suelo? ¿Qué estás loco?-le decía Mimi mientras se introducía en la cama.

-pero si tú fuiste la que aclaró el punto de que no compartiríamos la cama -

-ahh pues me retracto, estoy en tu cuerpo lo que me hace dueño de esta cama así que a un lado y dame espacio-

-no te dejare dormir aquí-

-vamos Mattie…-Mimi puso una carita tierna

-no estás logrando nada con hacerme poner esa cara estúpida …Mimi deja de hacerla me miro totalmente ridículo ,Mimi … Mimi…basta…!aahhh ! ¡Bien, tú ganas maldita manipuladora! Ya recordé porque nunca he salido contigo –

-¿hablas de que tú no sales conmigo? , ¿creí que yo era la que no salía contigo?-

-¡esa es otra razón! ; siempre terminas dándote toda la importancia del mundo-

-¿crees que soy ególatra?-le gritó ella.

-¡bingo!-le gritó Matt en la cara

-como si quisiera salir contigo-Mimi le sacó la lengua

-cualquier chica moriría por salir conmigo-

-¿creí que yo era el centro del universo?-

-si hablamos de un universo totalmente retorcido y rosado entonces no te discutiré nada -

-¡argggg! eres insoportable Matt, y no saldría contigo aun que lo pidieras amablemente-

Ella sin querer había herido enormemente su ego, él podía salir con la chica que deseara y si deseaba salir con Mimi solo era cuestión de eso…desearlo .Aun que ella lo negara solo era cuestión de que se lo pidiera paraqué ella comenzara a negar lo que acababa de decir. "jajaja esto podría ser divertido" pensó Matt mientras le volteaba a ver.

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-le dijo Matt muy serio.

-¿me estas pidiendo salir contigo?-dijo Mimi sorprendida

-creí que hablábamos el mismo idioma-

-eres un idiota Matt- Mimi se acurrucó en la cama dándole la espalda sin ponerle atención .Matt ignorándola por completo tarareaba una canción de rock y jugueteaba con sus manos simulando traer una guitarra.

"será una noche larga" pensó Mimi mientras se quedaba dormida, después de un rato Matt se percató de que Mimi dormía ,hacia algo de frio por lo que le arropó con cuidando de no despertarla." jamás me había visto dormir" pensó.

El padre de Matt llegó un poco después .Matt se levantó rápidamente para ocultarse tras la puerta puesto que su padre siempre se asomaba a su cuarto cuando llegaba. Una vez que se marchó cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a la cama. Mimi le abrazó fuerte y él le abrazó también; tenia tanto sueño que una vez que se arropó se quedó totalmente dormido.

Eran exactamente las 3:45 de la madrugada cuando Mimi se despertó sobresaltada y comenzó a mover a Matt tratando de despertarlo desesperadamente.

-Matt…Matt…Matt…-

-mmm…mmm…-le respondía Matt totalmente dormido

-Matt…Matt…-le decía preocupada Mimi

-mmm… ¿qué es lo que sucede?… ¿ya quieres salir conmigo?-le dijo adormilado

-¡no!, es que tengo algo importante que decirte -

-estas diciéndome que me despiertas a las 3 de la madrugada para decirme "algo"-Matt hizo un ademan con las manos- ¿podrías explicarme que es tan importante para no poder esperar para mañana … ¿qué es?... ¿un nuevo barniz para uñas? ¿Alguna barata en el centro comercial? ¿Decidiste que serás pelirroja en el verano? O ya descubriste que me amas con locura y quieres besarme-dijo el abrazándola.

-¡basta Matt!, no juegues; esto es muy importante… el viernes tengo una cita con Michael –le dijo Mimi preocupada.

-no señor, y no me mires así por ningún motivo voy a salir con ese tipo de mierda que me cae mal-dijo Matt dejando de abrazarla.

-Matt esto es muy importante para mí ¿no lo vez?, ¡Michael me gusta!, ¡me gusta mucho!, y si cancelo esa cita toda oportunidad con él se perderá–

-¿para eso me despiertas? ¿qué pretendes trastornada? ¿Que salga con un chico? , ¡por dios soy un chico si no lo has notado!-alegó Matt tocándose el pecho para sentir dos bultos extraños y ajenos a su anatomía normal.

-¿amm decías?-le dijo Mimi

-bueno; estoy en tu cuerpo pero sigo siendo un chico, y definitivamente no saldré con Michael, sabes que lo detesto ;es más ni siquiera sé por que te gusta; es antipático, presumido, y poco gracioso hasta una gelatina tiene más personalidad que él y vaya que una gelatina tiene poca personalidad-le decía

-Matt por favor te lo ruego –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-no vas a convencerme, y deja de llorar, yo no lloro y menos por situaciones tan ridículas –

-¿qué quieres? , Te daré lo que sea a cambio –

-oye no estás exagerando al ofrecer tanto por ese tipo-

-¿tú que sabes?, eres un insensible que no conoce nada de sentimientos, eres un inmaduro y no sabes nada de amar a nadie que no seas tú -

-¡yo no soy insensible! Y mucho menos inmaduro niñita enamorada –

-entonces ayúdame-

Ahora le llamaba insensible y además inmaduro ¿Qué se creía esa niña?, era hora de ponerle un alto a la pequeña princesita…y definitivamente él tenía un plan.

-¿lo que sea?-

-lo que sea-le respondió Mimi

"O bien Mimi es demasiado ingenua o en verdad Michael le gusta bastante para ofrecerme tal trato" pensó Matt

-quiero una cita contigo esa es mi condición -

-¿qué? Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa y solo quieres una estúpida cita -

-ahh ahh ahh… pero no es cualquier cita, serás mi esclava personal todo un día ,aras lo que diga sin discutir, 24 horas …ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos ¿ estamos?-

Mimi sabía que Matt sacaría el máximo provecho de esa situación por lo que no le sorprendió la petición ya especificada, pero se encontraba en un punto en el que no podía darse el lujo de discutir.

-eres un cretino aprovechado-

-¿estamos?

-pagaras por esto Matt-

-ahh lo olvidaba…y un pastel, un enorme pastel de chocolate horneado por ti con mucho amor, ¿te agrada el trato?-

-te odio Matt Ishida-

-me muero por ese pastel-dijo volviendo a acurrucarse entre las cobijas sintiéndose extremadamente victorioso. Sabía que no sería nada fácil, que sería humillante…pero la venganza vendría después y era dulce… dulce como un pastel de chocolate.

**Espero les guste ^___________^ y no se pierdan el siguiente …Mimi tendrá que averiguárselas para entrenar a Matt para una cita con Michael ¿ lo lograra?**


End file.
